1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to tabs for attachment to folders to permit the attachment of labels for filing purposes. More particularly, the present invention relates to one piece adhesive tabs for forming an extension along one edge of either standard or expandable pocket files.
2. Description of Related Art
Tabbed folders, dividers, and similar items are a commonly used office supply. The tabs on these items are used to attach or write identifying information regarding the item as well as to facilitate the physical retrieval of the item from a storage or resting place. However, folders, dividers, etc. are frequently purchased without tabs and it later becomes desirable, for example, to identify the materials in the folder. While one solution is to replace the folder with one having tabs, this is not always practical, especially where large quantities of folders need to be replaced. An alternate and relatively inexpensive solution is to affix a separate tab to the folder for receipt of identifying information. Thus, it is well known and quite common in office settings to add tabs to the edge of standard files, expandable pocket files, folders, dividers, and other planar sheet type devices to provide labeling data such as a reference legend or alphabetical/numerical codes, color coded arrangements, to add machine readable data, or simply to provide an extension of the folder edge. There are many different types of commercially available add-on tabs that are relatively simple in design, that attach to an edge of a folder to project outwardly, and permit the addition of labeling data to the folder. Two such tab configurations are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,242 to Heimann and U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,403 to Turner. However, neither of these tab systems extend along substantially the entire edge of a folder, and because they are flimsy, during ordinary use it is not unusual for these tabs to be readily torn from the folder. Furthermore, these tabs are not disclosed as being usable with expandable pocket-type folders, and they do not appear to be readily adaptable for this use. In Heimann, the tab extends a substantially large distance across the member on which it is mounted so that it could not be mounted on the side of an expandable pocket-type folder.
Metal tabs, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,373,063 to Feldmann are attached to index cards and the like by driving spurs on the base of the tab into the card and overlapping a tongue portion over the top of the card. However, tabs such as this are expensive, are relatively complex to apply, and are not as readily adaptable to receipt of identifying information as paper tabs. Also, these tabs do not extend along substantially the entire length of the card or folder, and would be difficult to apply in the vicinity of the accordion folds of an expandable pocket-type folder.
Furthermore, none of the various add-on tabs described above provide any mechanism by which the tab may be quickly and properly aligned along the folder edge. That is, these tabs must be aligned by trial and error placement and replacement, and unless sufficient time is taken to apply the tabs, the tabs can be misapplied. Usually, when this occurs, the tab must be removed, discarded, and replaced. This further increases the time and the cost of adding labeling data to a folder.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,815,595 to Davis discloses an adhesive index tab which is mountable on folders or similar items and includes a mechanical system for positioning the tab on the file wall. A series of perforations have flaps which extend in a direction perpendicular to the planar surface of the tab and are formed by stamping a T-cut and inwardly bending the corners of the cut. The tab is attached to the folder using adhesive, and the flaps do not assist in attachment. However, this index tab configuration relies on a nonplanar three dimensional form which requires additional machining steps. Additionally, this tab requires extra space for storage and shipping and, if the flaps should break or become flattened, trial and error would be required to align the tab on a folder. Furthermore, this tab is not disclosed as extending along the entire length of the file, or as usable with pocket-type folders.
These and many other add-on tab devices provide tabs that are relatively short, extending along only a small percentage of the folder wall. Where longer labeling surfaces are desired or where substantially the entire folder wall edge requires a tab extension, it is necessary to apply a plurality of these extension tabs. This is very time consuming and expensive because a plurality of tabs must be applied to each folder. Also, the relative movement between individual tabs can result in the tabs being caught on external items and being damaged or torn from the folder edge. The individuality of the tabs also makes it difficult to apply identifying information thereto.
A more recent patent to Barber, U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,815, discloses a multiple component, composite strip add-on tab for application to the edge of a file folder. The add-on tab includes two separate primary members, a tab extension member and a carrier. The tab extension member is a rectangular elongated member that abuts the edge of the file while the carrier, with adhesive on both of its inner flaps, adheres to both sides of the tab extension member as well as the front and back surfaces of a folder wall. This device is complex and requires two separate elements to form the tab. Moreover, if trial and error is to be avoided in folding the carrier and aligning the tab on the folder, a separate template is used. Although the template properly aligns the tab, it requires a series of steps to guide the tab extension member and the carrier into alignment with the folder. Thus, this system requires a relatively complex mechanical system including a separate alignment device to align a tab extension on a file folder and requires a series of time consuming steps.
Barber does indicate that his add-on tab may be applied to an expandable pocket file. However, because the same construction is used on an expandable pocket file as that described above for a simple file folder, the same disadvantages apply. Furthermore, since the carrier portion of the add-on tab is merely attached to the gusseted side wall of the folder, this impairs the ability of the folder to expand or contract and unnecessarily increases the thickness of an unexpanded folder. This complicates the aligning or applying of the tab, making it necessary to partially sever the carrier adjacent the edge of the gusset.
Thus, although numerous configurations and types of add-on or extension tabs for folders are well known, none of the prior art versions discloses a simple, flat adhesive tab that is applied to the edge of file folders and pocket file folders in a cantilevered manner and that is alignable on the folder edge in a simple manner using only a visual alignment device that is integrated into the tab, itself. Accordingly, there is a need for a simple extension tab that is easy to use, inexpensive to manufacture, store, and ship, and that may be used on open file folders as well as expandable pocket file folders without the various disadvantages of prior art tab systems. Likewise, there is a need for a cantilevered extension tab which uses only a visual alignment system that is integrated into the tab to align the tab on a folder. There is especially a need for an extension tab which is formed of a single sheet of stock material which is applied simply by folding the tab, aligning it with a folder wall, and adhering the tab to the folder wall.